1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor support mechanism and an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile machine, and a multi function peripheral/printer (MFP), operates as follows. A charge roller uniformly charges a surface of a photosensitive drum, a LED head exposes light onto the uniformly charged surface of the photosensitive drum thereby forming an electrostatic latent image thereon, a development device supplies toner to the electrostatic latent image thereby forming (developing) a toner image on the surface of the photosensitive drum, a transfer roller transfers the toner image onto a paper sheet, and then a fixation unit fixes the toner image to the paper sheet, thereby forming an image on the paper sheet.
The fixation unit includes a fixation roller having therein a heater and a pressure roller pressed against the fixation roller. When the paper sheet is conveyed between the fixation roller and the pressure roller, the fixation roller heats the toner image on the paper sheet and the pressure roller presses the paper sheet against the fixation roller, thereby fixing the toner image onto the paper sheet.
Since the fixation roller includes the heater therein, the inside temperature of the printer tends to be high due to the heat generated by the heater.
To prevent the inside temperature from becoming too high, the printer includes a ventilation fan having a rotor to discharge the air inside the printer to the outside thereof (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-172031).